


The Power Offered

by DarkSkyOmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyOmen/pseuds/DarkSkyOmen
Summary: Naruto had always considered it to be nothing more than masturbation to be perfectly honest. The damn seal made it that way. Stupid teme Sasuke just had to show up and randomly find out what he had desperately been hiding didn't he?





	The Power Offered

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for story content. __Also if you have problems with male / male relations.. Then seriously why are you even reading this? It_ _REALLY isn't the story for you! One shot..._

**\- The Power Offered -**

He sighed staring up at the ceiling watching the shifting shadows from the tree branches outside the bedroom window. A cool summer breeze fluttered the curtains making the long thin sheer fabric dance and cast more moonlit shadows about the room.  
  
' _I don't know why we do this to each other, I hate you but I just can't stop myself because it's so damn good. Better then anything I've ever had before. Addictive. This connection we have makes it so intense it shakes even my soul. I want to hear you call my name when I make you come. I want you to want me, need me, love me for being a part of you.. Mine, you're MINE!_ '

Movement from the sleeping figure beside him pulled him from his drifting inner thoughts. Leaning down he ran his slender, almost delicate looking hands down the smooth warm exposed chest until he stopped at his secret lovers hips, before leaning down to follow his hands path with his mouth. Slowly nipping, licking, and sucking, letting his warm breath breeze across the damp sensitive skin as he went. Drawing an appreciative little mewling moan from his still half asleep lover's throat.

"Oi stop that already, I don't want to have to explain why I'm walking funny to people later on today.."

Kurama merely quirked up a thin finely arched scarlet eyebrow and smirked before humming as he continued on with his sensual assault upon the smaller blonde human beneath him.

"Hmm? Maybe seeing them enraged due to my taking you for myself would be amusing to me little kit."

"No. They'd straight up lynch me if they knew that I let you manifest with your own physical body.."

"I didn't hear you complaining about my body last night."

"God, you're almost as self centered and annoying as that bastard Sasuke!"

"He'd never touch you like I do and you know it. He was too stupid to see the open invitations you gave him. Besides he can't even see you as the powerful, prized weapon that you are. His brother isn't quite so dense. Pity he's so psychotic, and wants to kill us. Else I'd be tempted to let him catch us for a few days. Just so we could ravish him. He's quite a looker, even if he is a tad bit older than you. Even you have to admit that kit."

"I meant it as in the you're annoying me until I want to kill you area, you damn fox. Now stop that and please just go back to sleep baka!"

"Uchiha was the idiot kit, not me. He didn't realize the power we offered him."

"No I guess he didn't know what I offered because he still left, and you're just as bad as he is fox!"

"Me? I have all the power I could ever need, I just want you now."

The words were practically snarled as the red haired fox demon possessively pulled the blonde boy into an embrace clutching his slender body against his own before nuzzling his smooth tan neck. Naruto merely tilted his head back letting the other do as he pleased with a sigh.

"You already have me you greedy fuck. Cause in case you've failed to notice this, you ARE a part of me demontard.."

Sasuke sat outside the window of Naruto's shitty little apartment perched upon a high thick tree branch. His mouth was fixed into a surprised O of horrified shock as he continued to stare inside with disgusted yet fascinated wide dark eyes.  
  
He'd traveled fast and hard to get there. And then had a pretty hard time getting back inside the village and past all the damn guard and anbu patrols. He'd came to see the dobe, hoping he was still awake. And to see if he was willing to accept him back and maybe even help him. He had ended up having to kill Orochimaru, and needed the blonde to be the bait to finally trap and destroy his monster of a big brother.

But what he hadn't been prepared to see was the lithe long haired, stunningly beautiful, red haired man in the other boys bed. And he couldn't fathom the mystery mans animal ears or the tails as he molested the blonde boy as he tried to sleep. Naruto was tiredly smacking at the mans hands. Trying to bat them away in irritation while growling in annoyance, as if this were a normal everyday occurrence for him. Then again once he realized exactly WHAT, not WHO he was looking at he figured that maybe this was common for the damn dobe. How could he be so insane as to let that thing out? Much less do THAT with it?  
  
The red head inside simply growled back at the feisty blonde boy before he dragged one of his clawed hands across his vessels chest drawing blood and a sharp hiss. He leaned down to lap at sealing wounds he had made as they instantly healed. This earned him a half open eyed glare from the small squirming blonde boy he had pinned beneath him as well as a throaty keening whine.

"I'm serious Kura-sama, I just got back from a long mission today. You know this! I really DO need some sleep you horny fucker.."

"You never let me out enough! So what's wrong with me for wanting to make you scream my name hmm? I've been inside of you for years and kept you from being lonely kit, shouldn't you return the favor some?"

Sighing Naruto sat up fixing his bright vivid blue gaze on the demon before it was drawn sideways by a small movement in the tree tops outside of his window. Azure locked with fathomless onyx in silent horrified shock.

"S-Sasuke?"

Before either of them could move, the red head exploded into a blur of movement. He had thrown the half open window the rest of the way open, grabbed and jerked the pale frozen raven haired boy inside. His clawed hands tangled in the boys black shirt before hurling him onto the bed to land right in the stunned blonde boys lap. Huffing in amusement he quickly shut the window, pulled the curtains, then jumped back on the bed grinning widely down at them both. He practically purred into the shell of the shocked brunettes ear when he leaned down and spoke again.

"Soooo, just how long were you out there watching and listening hmm? Were you enjoying the free show chibi Uchiha? How much did you see tonight ickle pervert? Did you like it? Did you get hard for us hmm?"

Sasuke laid still, frozen in stunned shock while silently looking up and sideways at both of them before trying to sit up. Escape was the only thing on his mind at that moment! Only he found himself pushed right back down into the blonde and mattressby the mostly human shaped fox demon. Then suddenly said demon was sitting astride his hips directly on top of him with his long deft clawed fingers combing soothingly through his sleek dark hair, fanning the long inky strands out across the beds sheets mixing them in with Naruto's golden hair. He stared helplessly wide eyed at Naruto whom stared right back at him with sad blue eyes as the demon slid himself down the dark haired boys body until he was flush against him.  
  
The demon started sucking and nipping at the pale thin throat of the dark haired boy whom was now at his mercy. Theirs.

"Mmm, you actually kind of taste nice you little bastard. Not as good as my kit here, but still.."

"Kurama... You're really freaking him out..."

"So? Who cares? He knows what we want."

Suddenly Sasuke found his chin being gently turned by a clawed hand, one that could easily rip his throat to shreds or even smack his head off with ease. His eyes locked with the slitted red ones of the "man" sitting astride his hips looking down at him pointedly.

"You want more power right? You've finally decided that you actually do need us now to get back at your shitty brother huh?"

The red head leaned down even closer, his lips brushing against the prone pale skinned boys ear as his spoke.

"You came back to admit that you need him now didn't you chibi fire bug? That you do WANT him, which means that you want me too. Isn't that right?"

Sasuke swallowed hard damning his own pride to hell before nodding. He couldn't fight the excitement or fear swirling inside of his chest. Or ignore the hungry look the fox demon nor quiet blonde boys blue, blue eyes were giving him.  
  
The demon just laughed, his hot sweet breath fanning out across his pale throat. Still easily holding him down with his larger body, bubbling aura, and vicious crimson gaze.

"Hmm.. I think I might just have a deal for you. If you can give yourself to us, completely, and willingly. Then I'll think about letting my kit help you with your little mission. Oooh, actually how about we do this! If you can make it unforgettable, and mind blowing enough for the rest of this night. Then I'll let my kit here summon me outside, full sized to help you squish him myself. Now doesn't that sound good and like a fair deal to you my chibi fire bug?"

Sasuke swallowed then merely nodded before fixing his broken gaze back upon the eerily quiet blonde still sitting somewhat pinned beneath him. Then he realized that the demon was suddenly gone without a trace he had ever been there.

"Na-"

A warm hand softly covered his mouth as the blonde leaned down and replaced it with his silky lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the surprisingly warm and passionate kiss. He didn't think he would like it, but it was... Nice.. Really nice, he could feel blood pooling in his groin. The damn demon was right, the blonde tasted delicious..

He let the blonde push him back, and before he knew it his clothes was gone without him even noticing how. He melted into the searing touches and mewed into the supple mouth that was swallowing his sanity and flooding his senses. Sasuke pulled the blonde to him, running his pale hands up and over the firm silky tanned skin and completely surrendering.  
  
The blonde narrowed his slitted glowing purple eyes and smiled a sharp grin full of vicious teeth against the other boys pale neck as took their reluctant new lover to the brink. They did so over and over again for hours, just to hear the stoic, aloof boy screaming their name in maddened ecstasy and sheer desperate need.

Dim light hit Sasuke's eyes later on as he snuggled closer against the supple warmth behind him. He groaned then rolled over when the night flooded back into his reluctant mind. He had to fight down the sudden urge to gag in disgust at the things he had done and let be done to him.

The other boy and demons scent clung to the sheets, his skin, and even in his hair. It was a sickeningly sweet mixture. Cloying like sugary syrup candy, some kind of exotic musky spice, and pure filthy sex. He sat up dragging his hands over his eyes and hung his head in shame. But it didn't stop him from poking his tongue out of his mouth to lick at his raw kiss swollen lips. Or from slowly running it over them, tasting what he already smelled. He smiled as he felt himself harden almost instantly and shuddered at his body's betrayal. Laying back down he ignored the ever lightening sky. He wrapped his pale bruise mottled arms back around the golden haired boy, pulling him closer. Before whispering to the fading moon and slumbering blonde clutched against his chest to his fluttering heart.

"You win you damn fox, I guess I'm yours now too."

The red head behind him snuggled against his back and merely smirked before dropping his head back to his pillow upon the boys lithe scratched up back. Shifting he pressed himself just a bit closer against the pale skinned raven haired boy possessively before throwing an arm over both his and the blondes slender hips. His card shaped ear twitched a few times before he gave off a contented rumbling purr.

\-------------------------------------------

_Feed the writer, please review?_  
_'watery kitten eyes'_  


End file.
